


Sun

by wakethewinds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original Fiction, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, idk - Freeform, interprative, sun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakethewinds/pseuds/wakethewinds
Summary: A dream of the Sun
Kudos: 2





	Sun

Once I dreamed I was lost in a vast field of hills and overgrown grass. The sun hung just above my head, like a incandescent ball on a string. No matter where I ran, it followed directly above. I looked at it, awed by how tiny it seemed. Reaching upward, it seemed as if I could touch it. Only an inch away. But as I extended an arm, it drifted. I reached higher, but it fled. And it didn't come back down. I extended more and more, more than anyone had ever extended before. But the more I stretched myself upward, the more the sun ran. Always just barely out of my grasp. So I ran throughout the field until I found myself to a great solitary tree with a trunk thicker than I had ever seen and great branches that extended upward like a ladder. I could not see the pinnacle of its mighty trunk, it extended so far into the heavens. The sun that was once only above my head now sat at the zenith just above this tree. In trying to come closer, I only managed to bring myself further. But, I wanted to climb. I ascended. I could see the heavens grow no nearer, but the Earth shrunk from my feet, and eventually vanished from sight entirely. I knew I was getting somewhere from that. But once it disappeared, all I knew was the abyss below and the abyss above. All I could do is climb and pray my hands don't slip. The only way I knew that I was heading in the right direction was that the abyss above was illuminated and the one below pitch dark. At times, I wished to climb back down. I longed for the days where the sun stood just above my head and just a touch out of reach. And when I longed for that, it seemed the branches above grew more and more dense until they blocked out the light of the sun. I climbed blindly now. I climbed in the pitch dark. The abyss above and below appeared the same. In fact, at a point, I couldn't quite be sure I was climbing upwards at all. Maybe at some point I switched direction and began to climb down. Maybe the direction I climbed was not up at all, maybe it was never up in the first place.  
Without the guidance of the sun, I lost all orientation. But, I stuck with the direction I'd been climbing all my life, I'd come all this way I didn't want to change now. And I prayed that not changing now wasn't simply prolonging a mistake. I couldn't shake the doubt. Even though I remembered the sun above me as a child, I remembered it leading me here, sometimes I doubted even those memories. But I climbed nonetheless. I climbed despite it, climbed until I no longer felt like I was climbing to reach that feeling of the sun standing right above my head when I was still in a field. Instead, I climbed just to keep on going, because I knew that I will end up somewhere and if it was the wrong place, I could simply climb again. And now, only now, did the dense branches above start to clear. Slowly, like a gradual sunrise, I started to see the light again. The sun was back, brighter and more brilliant than the past. My limbs had grown so cold without it. I could not feel it's warmth when I was in that field of hills and overgrown grass, for I had never been cold before. I did not appreciate it's radiance, for I had never been in the dark. And the more I climbed, the clearer and brighter the sun became. And soon, I reached the pinnacle of that mighty tree. The abyss below me extended infinite, the sun hung right above my head again. This time, it was so much larger, so much more brilliant. I reached my hand above. 

When I woke up, I could not remember whether or not I finally touched the sun.


End file.
